PROJECT SUMMARY - Outcomes Improvement and Implementation Science Core The function of the Outcomes Improvement and Implementation Science Core (OIC) is to serve as a resource to CCDTR investigators and the broader research community. We aim to strengthen and facilitate work in designing and carrying out translational studies and assessing real-world implementation and outcomes for patients with diabetes, and populations at risk. We aim to test novel methods for implementing evidence-based practice and guidelines in routine clinical settings, with extension to community sites and resources. The OIC provides specialized technical expertise to enhance the efficiency, productivity, and multidisciplinary nature of translational diabetes research conducted by CCDTR investigators and others in our region. The current proposal builds on the success of the Outcomes Improvement Core over the past five years and adds new resources in the disciplines of Implementation Science and Population Health Management. Outcomes Improvement refers to the measurement of and systematic clinical interventions to improve the health states of patients. The study of Outcomes Improvement focuses primarily on interventions arising from the healthcare system, some of which may also seek to connect patients to health resources within the community. Implementation Science teaches us how to implement and assess sustainability of health interventions in real- world settings. Key features include identifying questions of importance to stakeholders (e.g. clinicians, healthcare systems, payers, and patients), using existing networks and infrastructure to implement interventions in heterogeneous, real-world settings, and employing few exclusion criteria to assure generalizability. OIC comprises core personnel who bring expertise in key areas of methodology for translational studies involving behavioral sciences, health services research and quality improvement, implementation science, epidemiology, population health management, survey research and qualitative research, project management, and healthcare policy. Specific Aims: 1. To assist investigators in developing and studying ways to improve diabetes care and outcomes in real- world practice, with a special focus on improving the care and outcomes of vulnerable populations in resource-constrained settings, and reducing racial/ethnic, socioeconomic, and LGBTQ disparities. 2. To build new partnerships between investigators and varied practice sites, and promote the development of collaborative research relationships for the study of diabetes care and prevention. 3. To advance novel methods for delivering diabetes-related health care to diverse populations, and for assessing the effectiveness of these methods.